To Trick or Not To Trick
by Donna Vito Frutti
Summary: Hermione wants to go out there alone, but is stopped by Malfoy who refuses to let her go. Can tricks help her escape, without ruining one's feelings for another? Or can one's feelings help one escape, without ruining the trick?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione suddenly cast a non-verbal and his wand clattered across the floor, a long way away from them.

Draco folded his arms across his chest and looked down at her.

"You can't go. I won't let you."

 _"Excuse me?"_

"I'm the heir of the Malfoy Manor, Granger. It listens to my command. All I have to do is snap my fingers and the whole place will be locked against you. Meaning, you won't be able to leave."

"So why haven't you done that already?"

"Because I wanted you to listen to reason, first."

"This is absurd. Stand aside or I'll hurt you."

"No." Draco looked at her, resolutely. Hermione glared at him.

"Stand aside, Malfoy."

"No." Draco inched closer until he felt her wand against his chest. "You'll have to make me, I guess."

Hermione cursed. "Damn it, Malfoy. Why do you even care?"

Draco reached across and caught her wrist.

"You know exactly why, Granger," he said. "Or was I just a means to warm your lonely bed at night. With the weasel gone, did you just need someone to take care of your burning loi-"

Hermione flicked her wand and the side of his face stung. Draco cried out, but did not let go of her.

"Careful now, Malfoy. Have a care how you speak," She growled.

Draco turned back to her. "That was unworthy of me. I'm not letting you go, though."

Hermione sighed. "What do you want from me, Draco?"

"Let's start with you admitting it, Granger. I want you to admit why you have been shacking up with me."

"Do you really think now is the best time for this?" Hermione snapped.

Draco tightened his grip on her. It hurt a bit, but Hermione took care not to show it.

"Admit it."

"Let go."

"No."

They glared at each other some more.

"Fine." After a long moment, Hermione breathed out. She closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Fine, I'll admit it." She raised her face to look at him. "I care, Malfoy. I have cared for a long time now. And I love being with you." She lowered her wand and Draco stepped forward to close the distance between them.

"I care about you," Hermione repeated. "Heck, I might even..." She caught herself just in time.

"Hermione..."

Hermione buried her face against his chest. Draco held her and stroked her hair, absently.

"I care about you, too, Hermione." He said, gently. "Which is why I can't just let you go alone."

Hermione looked up. Before Draco could react, she flicked her wand for the second time. _Petrificus Totalus._

"Too bad."

Draco stiffened as the body-bind curse took effect. And then he fell backwards.

Hermione slowed him with a spell so that he gently came to rest on the floor. Another spell, and he hovered towards his bed and fell against the pillows.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but I have got to go" she said. There will be hell to pay later.

 _I might even._ She cursed herself for being so stupid.

* * *

 _Later_

* * *

Hermione knocked at his door, but didn't wait for an answer as she entered his room.

Draco was standing near his full-length mirror, and was dressing. He turned to look at her as she came in.

"You," He said, nonchalantly.

"You tricked me."

Hermione didn't answer.

Draco watched her for a moment before turning back to the mirror in front of him. "Not a scratch on you. You got off alright, then? Looks like I needn't have worried about you."

Hermione didn't answer.

"That's alright. I won't bother in future," He said, starting to button up his shirt.

"I don't want you to stop," Hermione said. "Here, let me help."

Draco watched her from the mirror as she came over. Hermione didn't look away as he turned to her. She placed a hand on his chest, and looked back at him, as though waiting for him to resist.

Draco drew in a long breath but didn't stop her. Hermione reached out and started to button up his shirt.

As she reached the very last one, Draco sighed.

"You tricked me," he stated, softly.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cover half of it, Granger. It almost makes a man wonder," Draco said. "Have you been tricking me from the very beginning?"

"Stop it, Draco!"

"No, really. Which was the actual trick today? Was it you binding me so I wouldn't stop you from getting yourself killed? Or was it you telling me you cared about me?"

"Draco, please. You know which."

"I'm not entirely sure I do. Not anymore." Draco turned away from her.

"Draco," Hermione said, unable to keep the pleading from her voice. "I need you. You're the only one here that I actually trust-"

"Are you confessing to using me, then?" Draco interrupted.

"No!" Hermione protested vehemently. "You're the only one I can trust to lead the Resistance when," she paused, as Draco whipped around sharply. Hermione continued _, "if_ something were to happen to me. And I _need_ _you_. Not just-" Hermione swallowed, and tried again, "not just for the Resistance..."

A pause. And then-

"You give yourself too much credit, Granger," Draco said, drily. A characteristic smirk appeared in his face. It was just as quickly gone when it was evident that Hermione was actually being _very_ serious.

"Nothing is going to happen to you," Draco said, firmly. "I won't allow it." He made as if to touch her but Hermione shrugged it off.

"It's not me I'm worried about." She said, looking at him. "Draco, I can't lose you. Everyone I care about ends up d- and every time I wake up in the morning, I ask myself what I would do without-without you." she paused as her voice broke.

"Well, I have that effect, I'm told," Draco said, and Hermione laughed through a sob. Draco grinned down at her.

"Although, to be fair, you seem to be doing extremely well by yourself."

He held her lightly, and threaded through her hair.

"Did you mean what you said earlier today?" He asked, softly. "You know, the _care_ part?"

"Of course." Hermione looked up at him.

"But that didn't stop you from distracting me with it. From catching me off guard and leaving me bound while you went gallivanting off."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said.

Draco gazed at her for a moment. "So you can be very ruthless sometimes, then. Even bitchy."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at that. "I deserve that. I suppose. Not very sure, though."

Draco lifted her face to him, so her eyes met his.

"That was a compliment," he said. "I like the way you think. I would probably have done it myself, in your place."

Hermione smiled, and leaned in to his touch. "I know I'm not the most emotionally available person and that I can be pretty distant and indifferent," she said. "But I do care about you. I have cared since our Eighth year together. Since our first kiss. And even after, when you found me...after the Ministry incident…and after that night...I want you to know that. And I have never used you."

A pause.

"I believe you, Granger. I have cared about you for a long time, too."

Hermione smiled as she looked up at him.

"Did it hurt?" She said, touching his cheek.

"A bit," he said.

"I'm sorry."

Draco shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. Let's just not make a habit of it."

He took her hand in his, and pressed his lips to it. Hermione closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. Draco leaned in and kissed the side of her face.

She turned her face up towards him and he planted a kiss on her jawline.

Hermione stood on her toes and reached up to brush her lips against his face where she had stung him with the hex.

Draco snaked an arm around her waist to steady her. The feel of her lips took a lot of the sting away, as she kissed it better. Again. And again.

He then pulled her up against him, just as Hermione wound an arm around his neck, a leg around his waist, and clutched at his hair to kiss him fully on his lips.

Draco kissed her back as his other hand buried itself in her hair.

Again. And again.

They broke away.

"You look great, all dolled up." He said, after a time, eyeing her.

"We have our little meeting with the Ministers, remember?" Hermione fingered his tie. "I'm almost in the mood to skip it, and do something else worth our while."

"So what's stopping us?" Draco grinned. He leaned in as if to kiss her.

Something poked Hermione in the back. But before she could react-

"Petrificus Totalus."

A scowl froze on her face, as her body stiffened. Before she fell backwards, however, Draco caught her.

"I might not be an expert in the non-verbal version, but I do know how to time it."

He picked her up, carried her to her room through the secret portal, and deposited her on the bed.

He looked at her. "You will be out till tomorrow. Better get some shut eye in the mean time."

Hermione glowered at him.

"Aw, come on, Granger, have a sense of humour. It's just a dose of your own medicine. We'll see how you like it in the morning."

As she continued to look daggers at him, Draco leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"And don't worry, love. I'll tell the others that their much decorated leader is taking a much deserved nap. I'm sure they'll understand."

He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, and rose to leave.

* * *

She might even what? He hadn't asked. Besides, he might even, too. Plenty of time for that later.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Dear Readers.

Thank you for your interest as well as support. This is not a chapter. This is a message to you that the story you hoped to continue reading here is actually posted as additional chapters in "World After Voldemort".

Hope to see you there.

I will be on a very tight schedule from now on, thanks to my full time job as well as the test prep on the side. I can only write and post through my mobile. So I may not be able to post a new chapter specifically for this story. I promise to do it as soon as possible, though. In the meantime, please read, enjoy and, if it is quite alright, review, "World After Voldemort".

Take care.


End file.
